Tinkor runs away from the castle
by Were Shadic future predictor
Summary: Tink get's 2 letters from the defenders what was writen upset Tinkor making him feel neglected so he runs away to his Mom and Dad's house and vows never to return to splatalot. Skabb and Crocness think about something. Will the defender ever get Tinkor back or will the attackers take over the castle? read to find out
1. the letter and running away

Tinkor runs away from the castle.

A/N right in a splatalot episode there was a mail bag thing so that's how I got this idea um oh Ier on with the fanfic :)

It was a cold day today at Splatville there was a green,blue and red path that lead to the castle Splatalot. there were 9 defender looking for any worthy challenges. A person was walking by. "THE POST PERSON IT HERE!" Kook shouted. "Kook it is not post person it is post man post-Man." Thorne said. "KOOK IS JUST BEING HIM SELF!." Gildar shouted form downstairs. When the postman gave Knighriss the bag of mail.

"ALRIGHT EVERYDEFENDER THERE ARE SOME LETTERS GO TO THE PREP ROOM SO I CAN HAND THEM OUT!" The leader shouted. Everyone went into the prep room and got their letter, one by on the defenders opened them up but Tinkor didn't open his just yet. "Tink what's wrong?" Skabb asked. The inventor gave Skabb a death glare,everyone saw it and cowered back even Knightriss found the glare scary. "Tinkor that glare is more frightening than me." the leader said.

Tink said nothing and left the room. "Don't worry that's Tinkor being himself quiet." Ballista said. Upstairs Tink looked at the envelope he used his teeth to open it,Tink read it the letter read: "Tinkor stinks!" Signed "the other defenders." "I-I-I don't really." Tink muttered sadly. then the read the other which read:"Yes, he does" signed the defenders.

"They don't love or need me any more they think I'm (Sniff) worthless I thought Skabb was my best mate ever." Tinkor said to himself as a tear rolled down his face. "I gonna run away and go and live with my Mom,Dad and my little sister they love me more when Tinky is gone he will not come back." The inventor's eyes turned red and used laser eyes to disintegrate the paper.

"Tinkor we have a meeting to go to!" Shaiden said from down stairs. The inventor didn't say a thing. The ninja went up stairs and knocked on Tink's bedroom door,Tink pretended to be asleep. Shaiden opened the door. 'Oh Tink is asleep we'll have to go with out him.' Shadien thought she ran down stairs and told Knightriss. "Hmmmmm OK at leat he'll be keeping an eye out for attackers." The leader said. Tink didn't move untill he heard the Splatcar leave.

"Right now to leave this dump." The inventor said,"First I'll writ a note." Tink had to use his mouth to write the note.

(10min later)

The inventor packed all of his things and left the castle. His Mom,Dad and little sister lived out of Splatville they lived at Invent avenue. Tinkor left the castle and headed to Invent avenue.


	2. no turing back

Tinkor runs away from the castle.

A/N I got some adive from Citrine x but I'm unsure if I'm doing it right

"So in conclusion we need stronger weapons un where is your cyborg buddy?" A man asked.

"Um well he was asleep,he might be awake poor guy must have tiered himself out from inventing." Skabb said feeling sorry for Tink.

"We best head back to the castle to make sure Tink is OK and there are no attackers." Kinghtriss said.

They bid the chair man farewell and got in the splatcar,little do they know about Tinkor not being in the castle

(meanwhile at ski steet)

The inventor took a short cut he wasn't every good at sking. "Why Tinky can't belive that they don't need me if the attackers take over it will their fault." Tink muttered to him self.

After 30min of sking he arrived at him Mom and Dad's house he knocked on the door. The door opened (creeeeeeaaaaak)

"TERRY TINKOR Jr my little boy how ya doing? and what's with the luggage?" Tink's farther Terry asked.

"(Sigh) Could you keep it down I'm trying to...BROTHER I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU FOR AGES!" Tinkors' sister Charlotte Tinkor shouted with joy. Tinkor explained why he was here and not at the castle.

"WHAT!? But Skabb is your best mate you are inseparable. Did the other defenders say we stink as well?" Chloe Tinkor asked.

"Yesh I only read some of it then I looked at the bottom and it read "So does your Mom,Dad and Sister." Tinkor started to cry.

"Mommy why does Tink suffer from emotional problems?" Charlotte asked.

"I dunno my poor baby boy." Chloe said.

"Mooooooooom I'm not a baby any more I grown up." Tinkor said feeling embarrassed,Still crying.

Terry kept rubbing his son's back untill he calmed down. "Shhhh It's OK squirt we'll keep ya safe." Terry said soothingly

4min later Tink calmed down.

"Daddy I'm getting worried about me big bro should we get a doctor?" Charlotte asked.

"Well OK I phone a doctor." Terry said.

(Back to splatalot castle.)

Tinkor we're back!" Skabb shouted. There was no replay.

"TERRY TINKOR Jr YOU BETTER STILL NOT BE ASLEEP!" Knighriss roared.

The defenders went into the inventor's bed room he was not there. "Skabb found a note!" Skabb shouted.

"What does it say?" Kook asked.

The barbarian cleared his throat and read the note aloud "Dear my ex best mates why did you say I stink It really offended me you don't know a thing about my people."

"But he is a human just like some of us." Thorne said.

"Um he is actually a cyborg he disintegrated the two letters with is eyes." Shiaden said.

Skabb carried on reading. "Please don't come and find me Skabb I thought you were my best mate ever if you said you didn't wanna teach me stuff you could have said so. your offended Terry Tinkor Jr. P.S Crocness and Skabb Think something though." Skabb said

Kinghriss and Thore felt guilty. "Well then you two best get on with it." the leader said hiding her guilt

Skabb and Crocness were ready for action.


	3. Tinkor and a doctor

Tinkor runs away from the castle.

At the Tinkor residence a doctor named Dr Kool was examining Tinkor but he kept squirming. "Hmmm hmmm interesting." The doctor said.

"Tinkor stop squirming please son." Terry said.

"The squirming is part of the examination." The doctor said. Tinkor was squirming even more.

"Stop poking me it is very discomforting." Tink whined. The doctor took some notes. "He seems to not like physical contact but that depends on how they are doing it that is normal." Kool said,"He seem to be making a lot of sounds and not a lot of words also the keep twitching a lot do you punish him if he has been bad?"

"He has always been a good boy no problems or anything." Chloe said,"But the twitching and sound oh (cries) it was horrible."

* * *

(Flash back to when Tinkor was 2 years old)

"Awww Tinky is sooooooooooo cute I hope nothing will ever change his life." Chole said rubbing the inventor's hair.

"I'd just wish he would say his first word." Terry said feeling worried.

(20min later)

The house stated to expand.

"TERRY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Chole Tinkor asked.

"I'm trying out my new invention but I can't turn it off." Terry panicked.

"Quick get out I'll save Tinkor." Terry said.

Chloe got out of the house,Tinkor was trapped and started to cry ."WHHHHHHAAAAA!"

"Tinkor it's OK Daddy is here." Terry said as he quickly scooped his son up and ran. They both got out but the got caught in the radiation blast Terry was dizzy but Tinkor felt weak.

"SOMEONE GET AN AMBULANCE OUR SON IS DYING!" Terry shouted.

15min later an ambulance arrived and took Tink to the hospital.

Terry sat down on the grassy ground and cried "Oh my little boy I almost killed him." Chloe comforted her husband and she felt like bursting into tears aswell.

(At the hospital)

A nurse named Holly was trying to wake the little cyborg up but nothing happened. "Oh come on little guy wake up." She said shaking him gently. "Nurse Holly." The person in charge of the hospital shouted, walking up to her. The shouting made Tink slowly wake up. He started sniffing the nurse's arm then bit it.

"OW!" She yelped. The cyborg fell out of the bed and made some sounds like burping,grunting and snorting then ran around the room like a puppy.

"Get that little boy." The boss yelled. The nurse had a hard time to catch Tinkor after 20min of looking she found him in a corner looking ver frightened. Hooly picked Tink up when the nurse did Tink was:kicking,struggling and sobbing. "C'mon now don't cry. And that was very naughty when you bit my arm you should know better." Holly said feeling abit disappointed.

"NURSE HOLLY YOU CAN'T TELL HIM OFF LIKE THAT HE IS ONLY 2 YEARS OLD HE DOSEN'T KNOW WRONG FORM RIGHT!" the boss shouted.

The shouting upset Tinkor,once more he began to cry "WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Other patents heard the crying and they all were angered at the Boss and Holly. "What the hell are you doing shouting when you have a 2-year-old in the same room." A man raged quietly. other patents started throwing stuff at them. One patent picked up Tinkor from the crowd and looked at him. "Aww you poor thing I'll keep ya safe untill your mum and Dad can visite." The elderly man said.

(1 week later)

Terry and Chloe did some shopping and after that they we're gonna see how their son is doing. When they got there Terry told the person at the desk why they where here.

When they got to the room Tink was in they saw an elderly man near Tink. "Um hello are you this little boy's Mum and Dad?" He asked.

"Yes and why are you with him?" Terry asked.

"The boss and Holly got into a fight and they were shouting and people were rioting he got worked up so..." The old man said.

"OK thanks." Chloe said. "I'll let you guys be alone." The man said walking away.

"Hello our little whirlwind we got somethin' for ya." Terry said as he pulled out a soft toy which was cube shaped and a red banket.

"D-D-Daddy?" Tinkor said. Terry's face brightened up.

"His first word oh joy." Terry said dancing,then picked Tink up.

(10min later)

Well Mr and Mrs Tinkor he is OK he can leave." A doctor said.

on the way out they saw the old man. "Thank you for looking after our son Mr er..." Terry said.

"My name is peat dessert." The old man said,"And you're welcome"

(end of flash back)

* * *

"Hmmmmmm the explosion must have effected his brain and body so he might be a grown up but he has a brain of a 7-year-old but he has a high I.Q so that's OK" Dr Kool said.

"So he will be OK?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes oh and have you noticed anything else odd?" Dr Kool asked.

"Well when he was little every time I picked him up I put him ON my lap. He kept struggling." Terry said.

"He might be thinking you are gonna do something him." Kool whispered to Terry.

"But he knows I would never hurt him." Terry whispered back,"I don't wanna tell him what it means he'll get freaked out."

"Anything else?" The doctor asked.

"No." The Tinkors said then doctor left.

"ZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzz." Tinkor was fast asleep.

"I didn't want to bring that up." Chloe said.

"Can I watch Tink whist he takes his nap?" Charlotte asked.

"OK but make sure if he groans try to calm him down." Terry said

Terry Tinkor carried his son up the stairs and into Tink and his sister's bed room. Charlotte tucked her big brother in and put the red blanket and the soft cube toy to the cyborg "Sleep well little guy." Terry said quitly then left.


	4. who dunn it

Tinkor runs away from the castle.

A/N this will be about Skabb and Coc trying to find out what Tink meant on the note

"Skabb if you were Tinkor where would you be now?" Crocness asked.

"Hmmm Skabb would be in the inventing shed!" Skabb shouted.

The Croc woman and Barbarian when down to the inventing shed. "what a mess in here Tinkor is very untidy but his bedroom is tidy." Crocness said.

"So what it won't hurt Skabb likes mess." The barbarian said more quietly.

"Hello what's this?" Croc said they found one of Tink's karaoke machine.

" since when has Tinky has an interest in karaoke?" Croc asked.

"Skabb persuaded him so we could sing a duet together at the splat school talent contest oh look a note!" Skabb said loudly.

Crocness read the note. "If you are looking for a hint look some place where I sleep."

"WE NEED TO GO TO TINK'S BEDROOM!" Skabb shouted at the top of his voice, making croc punch Skabb in the arm.

"Skabb stop shouting you could make someone deaf or give them a headache which would last a year!" The swamp woman said sharply. Knightrisss said that going into the defender's bedroom without asking is classed as snooping.

"Hurry up Skabb is getting tiered." Skabb complained.

"Skabb stop moaning I think I've found the two letters he opened they aren't fully burnt."

They looked at the letters had different writing on them. "That's odd the writing it different." Crocness said confused.

"We might have to see who writing it matches." The barbarian said.

One of the letters had fancy yet bold. Then the other was normal but the letters were jaggy.

"THORNE IS COMING!" Skabb shouted quickly.

The duo quickly left the inventor's bedroom. "IO what are you doin' at the red defenders hall way?" The alchemist asked angrily.

"We were looking Skabb's lucky skull." Crocness lied.

"Oh well find it quickly it will be lunch in halve an hour." Thorne said still cross, "And no snooping."

Thorne left. "We need to find out the defender's who made these letters." Skabb said.

"Well it can't be any of the green defenders so it can't be us or Kook." The crocwoman said.

"We all have a schedule we all made our self, we know them by heart so the schedules must be in the bedrooms." The barbarian said. Crocness felt bamboozled she shook it if.

They looked in Gildar's bedroom but the writing didn't match, nor did Ballista's.

They looked in the blue defenders bedrooms. "Um Croc the writing looks like Thorne's he had jaggy writing and Knightriss has Fancy yet bold writing." Skabb said.

"But why?" Croc asked.

"I dunno." Skabb said sadly.

"Quick let's leave before..." Skabb said but then he saw the leader.

"What are you doing in my bedroom!?" Knightirss asked sternly.

"WE ARE LOOKING FOR SKABB LUCKY SKULL!" Skabb yelled.

"Oh OK I'll let you off this once now it's lunch time." The leader said

"Right after lunch we will get Tink back." Skabb said.

The duo went down stairs to the dinning room.


	5. bad dream and busted!

Tinkor runs away from the castle.

(At the Tinkor residence)

Tinkor was in bed fast asleep, also he was talking in his sleep. "ZZZzzzzzzz I Tinkor meet doom If you dare ZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzz."

Charlotte Tinkor was making sure Tink wasn't moaning or twitching in his sleep. "Phew so far so good." She whispered. All of that soon changed after Charlotte Tink said that.

Tink's ears started twitching and he was moaning. "Ugh Skabb please I can do it." The inventor's moaning and twitching got worse then suddenly bolted awake. "AGH!"

Terry and Chloe ran upstairs and saw Charlotte trying to calm Tink down. "Tinkor my little whirlwind what happened?" Terry asked worried.

"Bad dream and tummy pain." The inventor cried,hugging his sister and parents tightly.

"What was your dream about?" Chloe asked

"Skabb he said I useless and he didn't wanna see me again." The inventor sniffed.

"Skabb would never say that I don't think he even made that letter Terry Tinkor Jr he is your big brother and he cares about ya right?" Terry asked.

"Yes yes he does care about me." Tinkor said, "Just wish he was here right now."

(Back at splatalot)

"CROCNESS AND SKABB YOU LIED YOU HAVE BEEN SNOOPING!" Knightriss scolded. "YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO LEAVE THE CASTLE FOR 8 MONTHS!" The leader turned around and left the swamp woman and barbarian in the grounded room.

"Now what are we gonna do the attackers will get in quicker if the weapons break down." Skabb sighed.

"The attackers might get bored they might complain there is no challenge." Crocness said.

"So without Skabb's little brother there is no challenge and no castle?" Skabb asked.

"Correct Skabb I have a plan we will sneak out at month 7 of our punishment. Then get our little brother back." Crocness said.

"Skabb is happy um how will we know when 7 month ?" The barbarian asked.

"Thorne will tell us." The half woman half reptile said.

(At Tink's residence)

Tinkor was asleep in the sitting room on his Father's lap. "You are cute when you are sleeping." Terry whispered,ruffling Tink's hair.

10min later Tink woke up. "Daddy what happened?" The inventor asked feeling groggy.

"You had an upset tummy so I gave you some tablets to ease the pain then you cried your self to I took you into the sitting room." Terry said.

"Oh Where's Mommy and Charlotte?" Tink asked.

"Shopping they will be gone for 2 hours so we can spend farther and son time together." Terry Tinkor Sr said.

Tinkor hugged his Daddy and nuzled into his chest. "I love you Daddy." Tinkor said.

"I love ya to my little brain box." Terry said hugging his son.


	6. 7 months later

Tinkor runs away from the castle.

A/N this chapter will be 7 months later it will be my last update in 2013 =()

"Right now we can make our escape." Crocness said.

"OK then we can get Tinkor back." Skabb said.

outside the castle the attackers were bored. "Ugh there is no challenge don't the defenders have a cyborg boy who invents things?" An attacker named Bob Y asked

"There should be but without him how can the place be challenging?" A girl named Maria wondered aloud.

"We could come back next week and see if the inventor is back." Bob said. The other 11 agreed and left.

"Right Skabb smash the door down." Croc said loudly.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Skabb bellowed,obliterating the door to the grounded room down. As soon as the duo got out side the castle sirens started blaring,blue and red lights rapidly flashing.

"QUICK TINK'S MUM AND DAD LIVE AT INVENT AVENUE THERE IS SHORT-CUT AT SKI STREET!" The barbarian hollered.

"SKABB STOP SHOUTING WE'LL GET SPOTTED!" Crocness whispered loudly.

"skabb is sorry." Skabb whispered.

The other 6 defenders were looking for the duo.

They almost got spotted by Kook but the bird thought they were statues. After 10min of hiding behind:Walls,bushes,trees and other things they got out.

"Right to ski street." Skabb mouthed.

(Ski street)

Skabb didn't know how to ski he kept crashing into: people, the barricade he tried a jump ramp Skabb ended up failing then somehow getting covered in snow then tuned into a snowball, getting croc in the proses.

10min later they arrived at their destination.

Skabb knocked on the door (Knock knock)

Terry opened the door (Creeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaak) "Ah you must be Skabb and Crocness did you writ those letters?" Terry asked.

"No Knightriss and Thorne did." Crocness said.

"Where is little buddy?" Skabb asked quickly.

"In his bedroom he might be sleeping." Terry said.

Skabb ran upstairs and into Tink and Charlotte's bedroom. Skabb knocked on the door quietly(Knock Knock), Charlotte opened the door (Creeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaak)

"Oh you must be that barbarian named Skabb my big brother Tink has told me all about has been upset I tried to talk to him but he won't talk to me. Do you think he'll talk to you?" Charlotte Tinkor asked.

"Skabb will have a go." Skabb said. as he said that Tinks' little sis nodded and left the room.

"Tinkor my little bro it's me Skabb your older bro." The barbarian said.

"S-S-SKABB!" Tinkor cried with joy,Skabb sat down on the bed next to Tink.

"Tinkor, Skabb is sad that you ran off,you wern't there right when I needed you the most." Skabb said

Tinkor started to cry "Skabb Tinky is sorry I need you you by my side I feel hopeless without you, I'm sorry I ran away!"

"We need you back Tink the castle is not the same the attackers are bored because there is no challenge the weapons aren't working." Crocness said entering the bed room.

"What if people laugh at me?" Tinkor asked,still upset.

"Tinkor I don't care what anybody says I beleave in you." Skabb said pulling Tinkor into a cuddle.

Tinkor's parents and sister entered the bedroom.

"Son they need you we still love ya but your destiny is inventing and defending." Terry said.

"But Daddy what if...what if I have a true calling." The inventor sobbed.

"It was Knightriss and Thorne who made those letters Tink." Skabb said.

"Can Tinky go back to the castle in the next 5days? And can Skabb and Crocness stay?" Tinkor asked.

"Well OK that's if your mates say yes." Chloe said.

"Will stay." Skabb said.

Tinkor nuzzled Skabb's chest, Skabb gave his buddy a small noggie.

"In 5 days time you have to ware your defending stuff OK?" Skabb said.

Tink nodded and fell asleep. "ZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzz."

Croc and the other Tinkors left the room Skabb stayed.

A/N I got the "What if people laugh at me." and "I dont care when anybody say I bleave in you." Forom the mupets move.

I got the "you wern't there right when I needed you the most." From nickleback Too bad song I don't own these or splatalot


	7. what to do and now realated

Tinkor runs away from the castle.

(Back at splatalot)

"Thorny what is wrong?" Kookaburra asked doing a small dance.

"Nothing now stop acting like a doofus!" The alchemist said huffing.

"Turn that frown upside down buddy." Kook said hugging Thorne

"Let me go you bird moron!" Thorne snapped.

Kook frowned,Shaiden walked in looking cross at Thorne. "HOW COULD YOU THORNE?" Shaiden retorted,hitting the alchemist's shoulder.

"OK OK I made Tink that letter as a joke and so did Knightriss." Thorne explained.

"Thorny why? You didn't think about what would happen did ya?" The Aussie bird asked felling angry.

"We thought he would take it as a joke." Knightrirss said.

The other defenders let the room,not wanting to speak to them ever again.

* * *

(At Tinkor residence)

"(yawn) Ugh what happened? And Skabb why are you here?" Tinkor asked feeling drowsy.

"You fell asleep so Skabb made sure you were OK." Skabb said in 3rd person.

"Ugh Skabb Tinky is booooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrred." The invntor complained.

"We could do band practice and work on our song." Skabb said

"OK" Tinkor said peaking up,not realizing his parents do not like rock music.

Tinks' Mum and Dad were relaxing outside so was Charlotte Croc was aswell reading, suddenly loud music started booming making everything shake (Vibrating)

"TERRY TINKOR Jr AND SKABB STOP PLAYING THAT HORRIBLE MUSIC THIS INSTANT!" Terry Tinkor senior yelled.

The duo couldn't hear so Tinkor carried on wailing away on his guitar and Skabb was on drums it was very loud.

Terry walked up to the attic when he opened the door the music blast make him stumble and fall over. Terry put some earplugs in his ears and walked up to the amp and turned it off.

"Awww Daaaaaaaaaaaaad." Tinkor whined.

"Don't you "Awwww Daaaaaaaad" Young man you will disturb the neighbours." Terry scolded.

Tinkor quickly hugged his Dad and did puppy eyes,Terry couldn't fight it.

"Aww I'm sorry I shouted at ya." Terry said hugging his son, Skabb was feeling jealous.

"What's wrong Skabb?" Tinkor asked.

"skabb is jealous." The Aussie barbarian said sadly.

Tinkor pulled Skabb into the hug,Crocness,Chloe and Charlotte joined the group hug.

"We're like a family aren't we huh Skabb?" The invetor asked.

"Yes we are." Skabb said.

* * *

(At splatalot)

"Why are you not doing your jobs?" Knightriss and Thorne asked the others.

"We will not take orders from you two anymore your mean and crule!" Gildar scoffed.

"Thanks to your "Prank" Tinkor has left and there are no attackers!" Ballista said.

"And he is the youngest defender." Kook said.

"He is the second youngest." Shaiden corrected,"I'm the youngest he is 2 months older."

"Look Thorne,Knighriss there is a big difference with harmless pranks and just bein' dumb and reckless, Offending one person can makin them feel like they are a nobody." Ballista said.

" Also affect family members to just 'cause you think it might be OK others might think not." Gildar said.

"Thus having an impact on other friends but mostly your self because the giult will get worse if you don't do anything." Kook said.

"And you need to think 'bout the rection of the person you can't just think "Oh let's do a prank for a laugh dosen't mater who it is or what not." Shaiden said.

"Now if you'll excuse us we are goin' for a walk in Splaville." Ballista said.

* * *

(At Tinkor residence)

Tinkor was in his bedroom he heard foot steps then a voice. "Oh Terry Tinkor Jr are you awake?" Terry asked.

"Yesh and please don't use my full name I like it but I just like to be called Tinkor." Tink said.

"Oh sorry Tinkor I'll remember that in future." Terry said hugging his son.

"Daddy why do I make sounds and twitch a lot?" The inventor asked.

Terry explained about what happened to him when he was 2 years old,Tinkor stated to cry.

"Daddy why? Will I be like this forever?" Tinkor asked crying into Terry's shoulder.

"I'm sorry my little clever clogs your Daddy was abit clumsy and you might grow out of it soon. Who's the smartest little inventor in my family?" Terry asked.

"ME!" Tinkor said hugging his father.

"Right let's go downstairs and have tea." Terry Tinkor said.

"Can was have cake for dessert?" Tinkor asked.

"OK son." Terry said,ruffling Tink's hair.

After they had tea they had some cake.

"It would be sooooo cool if Skabb and Tink are related!" Skabb shouted quietly

Suddenly a messenger came into the house.

"Terry Tinkor Sr and Jr sorry you went invited to the wedding." the messenger said.

"Who wedding?" Tinkor asked.

"Well Tinkor your older sister Thinky has been married to Alan "Skabb" Tonellis' older brother, Scar Tonelli." The messenger said.

"YES WE ARE NOW RELATED SKABB IS SO HAPPY!" Skabb said crying tears of joy.

"Not so loud Skabby." Crocness said coving her ears.

"Tinky is sleepy." The inventor said falling asleep. "ZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzz."

"I'll put Tink into bed." Charlotte said picking Tinkor up.

"But it's only 7:30PM." Croness said.

"I know but he needs to go to bed early so he has the energy to invent and plan." Chloe said.

"Maybe we should all have an early night." The swamp woman said.

soon everyone was in bed and fast asleep.

* * *

(at splatvill square)

"GUARDS GUARDS!" A local shouted," BAD GUYS!"

20 guards surrounded Kook,Gildar Shaiden and Ballista.

"We have just been to a fancy dress party we are goin' home." Kook said.

"Oh sorry 'bout that I thought you were defenders." The local said.

The people who live on the outskirts of the square knew they were defenders they didn't mind but the ones who live in the square did mind.

"Well at least it was a good drill though." One of the guards said.

"Ja but vhat if it vas one of those baddies." Another guard said.

"Why are there guards who are from other places?" Ballista asked.

"Well we are getting people from other placed who come on vacation and they come here. So it's good if we have guards from other countries to help." A third guard said.

"We best be heading home guys by the time we're home it will be bed time." Shaiden said yawning.

"OK and have a safe trip home and look out for baddies." All of the guards said.

The defenders waved goodbye and ran untill they got to the outskirts.

"That was close." Gildar said.

"What was close Gildar?" A local asked.

"The people down at the square." The Viking said.

"Oh don't worry. I still don't get why they think defenders are mean." The local said.

"We don't eather we best be off." Ballista said.

The local said goodbye to the defenders.

When the defenders got back to the castle thet saw Thorne and Knightriss they went to bed without saying a word to them.


	8. the long road home and the authorty

.

Tinkor runs away from the castle

A/N Sorry for not updating.

Skabb: WHY DIDN'T YOU UPDATE!?

Me:I had to do hoe work and study.

Skabb:SO?

Tinkor: Ugh Skabb just let the attacker write.

Me: I have a name ya know Were Shadic that is my name.

Skabb:Just...(Tinkor hits Skabb on the head.)

Tinkor: Sorry just write before Sakbb get up.

(At Splatalot)

"I would like to leave a message to the COCO." Shiaden whispered after she sent the message she dashed off.

"What did you do?" Gildar asked.

"I left a message for the COCO."Shaiden said.

"COCO? What's that?" Kook asked.

"Chairman Of Castle Order he is the one who assignees people to castles." Ballista said.

"Oh." The Aussie bird said.

"He will be coming here with his wife." The British ninja said cheerfully.

"Yea but they don't like addressing them by their proper names so we address them as Mr and Mrs authority." The Canadian Viking said,looking at his reflection.

(At Tink residence)

"Tinkor it's time to go back to the castle Skabb has got your things." Terry said.

Tink ran down stairs he was feeling sad he had to go. "Tinky will miss you." The little inventor said sniffing.

"We'll visit you next week." charlotte said.

Tinkor hugged his parents and little sister.

"Bye." Tinkor said

"Bye." the other 3 Tinkors said.

The trio of defender walked out of the house and took the long road home.

(Back at the castle.)

There was a knock at the door (Knock Knock) Kook answered it out side was Mr and Mrs authority.

"Ah you must be Kookaburra." the wife said.

"Yes um I didn't leave a message um Shaiden did." The Green haired defender said.

(luckily Knighriss and Thorne where out.)

"So what is the issue?" Mr authority asked.

"Well Knighriss and Thorne um made two letters and they were for Tinkor." shaiden said.

"But what was written offended Tink so he ran away and he has been missing for seven months and five days. Skabb and Crocness have been looking for him but they haven't returned either." Kook said.

"We have the proof we had to use Tink's invention that turns burnt thing back to normal." Gildar said,showing the letters and Tink's note.

"The attackers have complained about this place not having a challenge." Ballista said sadly.

(5 min later)

The knight and Alchemist were back when the duo entered the prep room the 4 defenders and authority had stern look on their faces.

"We assign you Knightriss and your selected workers to a castle ,you and your partner in crime upsets a work mate and the run off feeling heart broken." Mr authority said crossly.

"You two should be ashamed if they are back we will ask them questions and we'll see if any drastic action is needed." The wife said.

A/N sorry 4 shortness


	9. brothers and protesting

.

Tinkor runs away from the castle

A/N Tink has flash back that upset him

(At a random location)

Skabb, Crocness and Tinkor were still on the long road back to Splatalot they were half way there. Suddenly Tink started crying his past was coming back, haunting, corrupting and grinding wearing on the inventor's brain.

(Flash back)

A 8-year-old Tinkor was walking back to the castle a horse and carriage was about to run the poor inventor over... But it stopped.

Tink saw his Dad in the vehicle "D-D-Daddy what's wrong?" Tinkor asked frightened. Terry said nothing and carried on down the path.

(5min later)

"Mommy why are you crying?" Tink asked Chloe,sniffling.

"Son Daddy has ran off due to stress he won't be coming back due to the accident." Mrs Tinkor sobbed. She didn't want to tell Tink about the accident when he was 2 years old.

"Mommy...I saw Daddy on the way here he just looked at me and carried on." The little inventor bawled.

"And where he is gonna live your younger sister will be living with him." Chloe cried.

(Endo of flash back)

"Tinkor? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Skabb and Croc asked, helping Tinkor back up.

"Th-th-this road this road was when my Dad left me and my Mom a-a-and my little sister was living with him. Then when I was 15 he came back I was scared he felt terrible." Tnkor said, sobbing out his misery.

"Skabb's Mum and Dad didn't want me when I was born. There were too many siblings so I was sent to the orphanage then eight years later my parents took me back they told me what happened." Skabb said.

"Did they...?" Tink asked.

"Yep felt awful." he barbarian said.

"My mom abandoned me when I was 5 months so I was raised by my Father a few years later me and Dad got into fights. I ran away. Suddenly I was grabbed by somedefender. It was my Mum she told me she left 'cause she thought stuff wasn't gonna work out." The swamp woman said," I explained what happened when she wasn't around so she came back."

The conversation made Tink feel better, the trio carried on walking. They saw a sign it read 'South Invent avenue 7miles, West SplatVille 600miles' the rest of the aria was a forest.

"We need transportation." Skabb said.

When Skabb said that a train appeared out of nowhere it could go on the road and tracks. "Choo Choo all aboard the Vane train." A voice said.

"Um who are you?" Tink asked, Getting into the train with Skabb and Crocness.

"I'm Vane I love mayo and I'm an archer." Vane said slowly.

"I'm Skabb and these are my work mates Tinkor and Crocness." Skabb said.

"Cool OK where do you dudes wanna go?" The lazy archer asked.

"Splatville square." Tink said.

"OK hang on tight." Vane said. The train began to move at a fast pace(80mph so it would take something like 7.5 hours).

(at the castle)

"WHAT!? You can't stay here until Tink comes back this is MY castle." The knight snapped.

"you can't tell us what to do we have a higher ranking than you." Mr authority said sternly.

"NO YOU CAN'T!" Thorne ranted.

"Haahaha Thorny you act like a 1-year-old HAAHHAAAAAOHHA!" The green and purple feathered bird laughed out loud.

The alchemist was about to attack the vulnerable bird Ballista quickly punched Thorne's face.

"And if you have been given our rules you have to tick to them." Mrs authority said looking out of a window.

(Near soccer street train station) and (2hours later)

Tink was sat next to his big brother-in-law, Crocness was sat next to Tink. Croc and Skabb were hugging Tink just incase he got upset.

"Sorry duds there is a delay and since it's still that time when the nights are longer." Vane said.

"So we set of at 2:30PM 600mile 80mph is 7.5 hours and depending on how many delays we might end up getting to Splatville square at 10:59PM and if we run the rest of the way we should be back by 11:13 ." Tinkor said.

(4 hours later)

The trio had supper also there were no more delays. "(Yawn) Tinky is sleepy." Tinkor said.

"I'll tell Vane." Crocness said. The swamp woman walked up to Vane.

"Do you have any beds or somethin'?" Croc asked.

"Yes at the middle of the train why?" The mayo loving archer asked.

"Tinkor he is sleepy." Croc said.

"How old is he?" vane asked.

"He is 24 years old but has the mind of a 7-year-old." Croc said sadly.

"Ouch." Vane said feeling sorry.

Crocness walked back to Skabb and Tinkor.

"There should be some beds at the middle of this train." The half reptile half woman said.

when the found the centre of the train Skabb put the inventor in a bed that was at the bottom.

"Skabb don't leave me." Tink begged.

"Tink what's wrong why do you need me?" Skabb asked forgetting he promised he would look after Tink no matter what.

Tinkor explained about the accident when he was 2-years-old and other stuff.

"Skabb remember when I was five and I asked you what our brotherly bond would be like don't you?" Tink asked.

"Yea Skabb does." Skabb said.

(Flash back)

Skabb was trying to put Tink to bed but he was having no luck. "C'mon Tink bed." Skabb said.

"No." Tinkor said.

"Why?" Skabb asked.

Tink hugged Skabb tightly. "Don't go." Tinkor said, "What will bond be like?"

"Oh um we will help each other though bad times, we will graduate together with the others we'll defended this castle when we're older and no matter what I'll always be by your side and it will never change." Skabb said soothingly.

(End of flash back)

Skabb and Tink were fast asleep. Crocness entered the bed zone and decided to have some z's.


	10. home sweet castle

.

Tinkor runs away from the castle

A/N Tink Skabb and Crocness will be back at the castle they are still on the Vane train. Tink will be OOC he will speak full sentences and not miss out words

"Ugh Huh?" Tink said feeling groggy and sitting up in the bed, "W-where I'm I?"

"Your on the Vane train remember you were feeling sleepy we don't have far to go now." A voice said.

"V-V-Vane is that you?" Tinkor asked, "Shouldn't you be driving the train?"

"Yes but I've put it on auto pilot." Vane said to his fellow country man.

"Were are your from Tink?" The archer asked.

"Canada and proud of it." The inventor said.

"So I'm I but I live somewhere else." Vane said.

"Vane." Tink said.

"Yea little bro?" The archer asked.

"have you ever thought bout being a defender?" The inventor asked.

"Yes I have but people keep saying no 'cause I'm too lazy." Vane said sadly.

Tinkor looked at Skabb and Crocness who was still asleep.

"What's wrong Tink?" Vane asked.

"Well I asked them to see if I have anything in common with them well more like set a challenge." Tink said.

When Tinkor said that The barbarian and swamp woman woke up and got out of the beds.

"Are we at Splatville square yet?" Skabb asked, getting up and sitting next to Tinkor.

"Nearly." Vane said.

"Good Albert will be felling happy when he sees me." Croc said stiffing out a yawn.

"Albert who is he?" Vane asked.

"My sidekick." Crocness said.

"Oh um I was wondering if I could help defend your castle." vane said.

"We'll have to check with Knightriss." Skabb said.

The train stopped at Splatville square.

"The time is 10:59PM." Tinkor said is prediction was right.

"Right now let's run to the castle." Crocness whispered.

"Why are you whisperin'" Vane asked.

The people who live in the square don't like defenders they think we are a threat." Tinkor said running and whispering.

The same local who saw Gildar,Kook,Ballista and Shaiden thought they were going home from a fancy dress party.

"This cardio is bad." Vane said huffing.

"We need to get to the castle." Skabb shouted.

(13 min later)

'11:13PM right on time'. Tink thought.

"Where is everydefender?" Skabb asked, opening the castle doors.

"The prep room follow us Vane." Tink said.

They arrived at the prep room door and when Skabb opened it.

"TINKOR YOUR BACK." Ballista screamed with joy.

Kook,Gildar,Ballista and Shiaden hugged the inventor.

They all let go of Tink 20 seconds later but the ninja was still hugging Tink.

"Shaiden?" Tinkor asked feeling worried.

"Awww Tinkor welcome home buddy." Shaiden said. Then gave Tink small kiss Making him blush.

"You must be Terry Tinkor Jr." A voice said. The inventor turned around his green eyes widened.

"Hello we are the authority. Me and my wife would like you to answer some questions for us." Mr authority said.

"Skabb and Crocness you as well." Mrs authority said.

"(Gulp) Skabb I'm scared." Tink said, he had never met or seen the authority before.

"And will you go into your room Tink oh and you as well Crocness and Skabb go into Tink's bedroom. And take that archer too" The wife said.

Tink,Vane,Skabb and Crocness went into Tink's bedroom and waited.


	11. questions

.

Tinkor runs away from the castle

Tinkor was showing Vane upstairs "Where is your bed room those two people told us to go their." Vane said.

Tink didn't say w word and took the lazy archer to the red defenders hall way.

"So the red defenders are Canadians like we are blue are the Britt's and the green is the Aussies?" Vane asked.

"Yesh." Tink said, opening his bedroom door open then sat on his bed.

Skabb sat down next to Tinkor and hugged him. "You'll be OK little bro in law." Skabb said.

"Bro in law?" The archer said confused.

The swamp woman explained what happened about the inventors older sister and the barbarians older brother getting married.

"Cool dude." Vane said then Mr and Mrs authority walked in.

"Agh!" Tinkor yelled, hiding behind Skabb.

Mr authority looked up from his clipboard bamboozled "Is he OK?"

"Yea it's just that he has never seen or met a member of the your business." Crocness said.

"Who are you any way?" Tinkor asked.

"(Sigh) if we tell you who we are don't tell anyone else. My name is Fred Harrison and this is my wife Violet Harrison." Mr Harrison said.

Tink was feeling abit happy now he knew their names. "Oh who is the archer called?" Violet asked.

"I'm Vane." The mayo sandwich lover said, putting his shades on.

"Ah yes you have been kicked out of 200 castles due to laziness." Fred said shaking his head

"It's not his fault." Tink said., "something might run in his family that might have somethin' to do with laziness."

"He's right." Vane said, "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Right Tink, Skaab and Crocness we're gonna asked you some questions and I want you to tell the truth" Fred said in a serious tone.

"Tinkor how did you feel when you saw those letters" Mrs Harrison asked.

"Upset, neglected and offended." The in inventor said, Scooting more closer to Skabb.

Mr Harrison jotted down what Tink said.

"Skabb, Crocness how did you know it was Thorne and Knightriss who did it.?" Fred asked

Skabb pulled out two sheets of paper "Well when we have seen them write it matched up the hand writing so that's how we knew." Skabb and Crocness said together.

After 8 more questions the Harrisons nodded and left.

"We'll be back tomorrow." Mr Harrison said before leaving Tink's bedroom.

When the authority left the glared at the alchemist and the knight

Vane and Croc left Tink's bedroom. "You don't mind if I stay do ya?" Vane asked, "I left my things on my train but I'll get them tomorrow."

"No you can sleep in the guestroom." Croc said.

(In Tink's bedroom)

Skabb was ruffling the inventor's hair "Don't worry Tinky you'll be OK." Skabb said.

"Skabb somethin' wrong." Tink said standing up.

"What's wrong little bro?" The barbarian asked.

Tnkor didn't say a word and went into the knights bed room and opened up a part of the floor boards.

"Tinkor bad!" Skabb scolded.

"They forgot to asked if Knightriss has this book." Tinkor said putting the floor boards back into place.

The duo quickly left the bedroom and went into Skabb's bedroom. "What's that book?" Skabb asked.

"This book is given to the leader of the castles defender the authority gives this to them. Looks like Knightriss ditched the book and made her own rules up which isn't allowed." The inventor explained.

"So that book contains all the rules and you have to follow them?" Skabb asked "And making them up is illegal?"

"Yes." Tink said.

"We need to give this to the Harrisons." Skabb said.

The duo left the castle, went to splat avenue found the Harrison's house and knocked on the door .

The door opened (Creeeaaak) "hello Tinkor what is it." Fred Harrison asked.

The inventor explained everything about the book.

"Give it to me this will be handy now run along with your mentor." Fred said.

Skabb and Tink raced back to the castle. "I'm gonna win." Skabb giggled.

"No your not." The inventor said.

they kept on running they were getting closer to the castle.

Tinkor ran as fast as he could as did Skabb.

Tinkor won the race "Yea Tinky won!" The inventor cheered.

"Aww I was goin' to easy on ya I won't next time." Skabb said, Giving Tinkor a noogie

They played out side until it was time for bed.


	12. new leader and defenders

.

Tinkor runs away from the castle

A/N This chapter is short sozz oh looks like this fanfic has been completed on my birthday.

(The next day)

Every defender was awake Shaiden helped Vane get his stuff from his train. "Thank you Shaiden your fast." Vane said in his slow manner.

"Your welcome Vane." Shaiden said.

"We are staying in the prep room until the authority get here." Knightriss said. Tinkor and Skabb rolled their eyes.

5min later there was a knock at the door (Knock Knock). "I'll get it." Tinkor said running to the door. When Terry Jr opened the door he saw Mr and Mrs Harrison with the chairman.

"Hello there you must be Terry Tinkor Jr I'm the chairman Mr keeper serious." The chairman said.

"H-H-Hello." Tink said shyly.

"We under stand about Knightriss not following this rule book also making you run away?" Keeper asked .

"Yesh." The inventor said scared.

"Why are you scared I'm understanding." Keeper said.

"Sir he has never met or seen a member of the COCO." Violet said.

"Why is the company called the COCO do you treat everyone like a chairman/woman?" Tink asked.

"Yes now come along we need to talk to your leader and the alchemist." Serious said serious.

(20min later)

Everydefender was outside the prep room and crowded round the door.

"They better not hurt my brother." Shaiden whispered.

"What if Knightriss gets fired?" Tinkor asked.

Everyone looked at him.

"Um I er meant to say er..." Tink said, baking away in fear.

Skabb pulled Tink into a hug to keep him safe. "Leave him alone if you remember Tink had a accident when he was two years old." Skabb whispered.

(10 min later)

"Knightriss YOUR FIRED!" The chairman said in the way Mr. McMahon would.

"Thorne I'm depromoting you to bathroom duties." Mr Harrison said.

(10 min later)

Knightriss left the castle in a huff, the new leader was Madeva (Knightriss's) little sister also the new leader had a friend called Faetal.

"Hello I'm Madeva oh and don't you touch my weave." the dragon slyer said ,"VANE,TINKY!"

"Hi Vane." Faetal said.

"Hi Faetal." Vane said.

"Waite Madeva you know Vane,Faetal and Tink?" Skabb asked.

"Me,Faetal and Madeva used to work at a castle but the authority fired me." The archer said.

"I know Tink 'cause I met him at Splat high." Madeva said, giving the inventor a hug then let go

"Thorny sorry I got you depormoted." Tinkor said hugging the alchemist.

"It's alright little man I didn't like working in the lab anyway." Thorne said, ruffling Tink's hair.

"Thonry can Tinky help you with bathroom cleaning?" Tink asked.

"OK more hands make lighter work." Thorne said.

(Time 22:00 or 10:00PM)

Tinkor was in Skabb's bed the barbarian didn't mind sleeping on the floor.

"Skabb sorry if Tinky was having bad dreams again." Tinkor said, straitening the collar on his PJ's.

"It's OK my little bro in law." Skabb said.

"Dino PJ's really?" Tink asked.

The barbarian laughed at the inventor's comment then said "G'night Tink."

"Night Skabb." Tink said.


End file.
